


Ninjago: The Lost Empire (working title)

by HaineRei



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Character Death, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, M/M, Snakes are humans, Trans Male Character, Wedding Night, bottom kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaineRei/pseuds/HaineRei
Summary: Atlantis, an advanced ancient civilization that was washed away at sea. Jay Gordon Walker is a young cartographer who wants to search for the mysterious city. He gains a journal left by his late father on how to find the ancient land and travels with a large group led by Pythor and Aspheera and later meets a young prince with spiky hair.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ninjago: The Lost Empire (working title)

Character guide  
Princess Kida is Prince Kailash 'Kai' Smith  
Princess Nyalash 'Nya' Smith  
Milo Thatch is Jay Walker  
Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke is Pythor P. Chumsworth  
Gaetan Moliére is Cole  
Lieutenant Helga Sinclair is Aspheera  
Preston B. Whitmore is Sensei Wu   
Doctor Joshua Sweet is Zane  
Kashekim Nedakh is Ray Smith   
Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini is Lloyd  
Audrey Ramirez is Pixal  
Wilhelmina Packard is Misako  
Fenton Q. Harcourt is Dareth  
Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth is Garmadon 

(Updated the character list. But as to when I'm going to actually going to write it is beyond me. I need to think of how to do it as well😅😥)


End file.
